1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a smart card capable of independently displaying information and more particularly to a smart card, which can be more conveniently used with enhanced data encryption function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current smart cards can be classified into contactless smart cards and contact smart cards according to the manner in which the data are stored and read. The data of the contactless smart card are accessed by means of induction. Such contactless smart card is applicable to, for example, EasyCard for public transportation tools or electronic wallet. The contact smart card is applicable to financial card for withdrawal or credit card.
Both the contactless smart card and the contact smart card are inbuilt with IC chips of the components including, microprocessors, card operation systems, security modules and memories. By means of the IC chips, the smart card has the functions of calculation, encryption, two-way communication and security. Accordingly, the smart card not only can store the data, but also can encrypt the stored data.
However, the conventional smart card has no display function. The transaction information (such as the balance and the consumption amount) is first read by a remote reading end and then displayed on a display of a reader for a user to watch the transaction information. In this case, the user cannot check the transaction information of his/her own smart card at any time. This causes inconvenience in use of the smart card.
Moreover, although the conventional smart card has encryption and protection function for the transaction information, the encryption effect is poor. This is because the remote end reader must first compile the transaction information and then transmit the compiled transaction information to the smart card. The smart card then interprets the received transaction information and translates the transaction information via a translation selector to recover the transaction information transmitted from the remote end reader. Accordingly, the transaction information transmission between the remote end reader and the smart card is performed by way of data exchange. In this case, the transaction information, is likely to be interpreted and stolen during the compiling or transmission process. As a result, the transaction information of the smart card is apt to leak out. Furthermore, the electrical energy cannot be saved.
In conclusion, the conventional smart card has the following shortcomings:    1. The conventional smart card cannot independently display the transaction information.    2. It is inconvenient to use the conventional smart card.    3. The data encryption effect of the conventional smart card is poor.